


Christmas Eve

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 2018 - 31 Days of Ficmas! [24]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Books, Christmas Eve, F/M, Fluff, New York City, jolabokaflod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Rose finds a Christmas tradition the Doctor can appreciate.





	Christmas Eve

Rose peeks through the TARDIS doors. “Earth, yeah?” she says. “Not too far off my time, judgin’ by the clothes. Looks like maybe...New York City? In summer.”

The Doctor grins. “Very good. The Big Apple, July 2015. Times Square, actually.”

Rose grabs his hand and pulls him through the doors and onto the sidewalk. “Perfect! Let’s go shopping.”

The Doctor’s manic grin is replaced by a grimace. “All of time and space at your feet and you want to go shopping?”

“Yep!”

“Can’t it wait? I’m pretty sure I can get us in to see  _ Hamilton _ .”

“Doctor, this is important. It’s Christmas Eve tonight.”

This stops him short. Rose nearly stumbles; she’d kept going when he stopped. “It is not, Rose Tyler. Not a bit. It’s summer here, and it’s autumn in your timeline. It’s nowhere near Christmas.”

Rose rolls her eyes. “You keep tellin’ me dates an’ things are irrelevant on a time ship. So if I want it to be Christmas Eve tonight, what’s to stop me? You, you big tough Time Lord?”

He huffs.

“I finally found a Christmas tradition I know you’ll like. Been waitin’ for a planet with proper shops so we could do it right. Others would have done, but this is perfect.”

He tries to look put out, but she knows his interest is piqued.

“It’s something they do in Iceland. On Christmas Eve everyone exchanges--”

“Books!” he interrupts, his face bright.

Rose laughs and pokes him in the side. “You approve then?”

“I’ve heard of it, but never participated.  _ Jolabokaflod _ , it’s called. Christmas Book Flood. Everyone exchanges books on Christmas Eve, then spends the evening reading books and sipping on hot chocolate.”

“Sounds about perfect.” Rose squeezes his hand, smiling. “So can tonight be Christmas Eve?”

“Do we have to decorate?” His voice is grumpy, but the sparkle in his eyes gives him away.

“Just a bit.”

* * *

 

A fire crackles in the library fireplace. Boughs of holly and evergreens drape over the mantle, filling the room with the spicy scent of pine. The ordinary light panels have been replaced by flickering lanterns and drippy red candles. On top of one of the smaller bookshelves sits a miniature tree, about a foot high, decorated with tiny TARDIS blue baubles and mini sonic screwdrivers.

“Hot chocolate’s nearly gone,” Rose says with a yawn. “And that’s the third batch. I don’t think I’m up for more.” Her head rests on the Doctor’s lap, having given up reading nearly an hour ago.

The Doctor turns a page, then rests a hand on her arm. “Go to sleep, love. Happy Christmas.”

She smiles sleepily, eyes already closed. “Happy Christmas, Doctor.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || day 24 - traditions
> 
> I think next year--when my littlest is actually reading--I'm going to do this for my kids. <3


End file.
